Somebody That I Used To Know
by Beyond Poison
Summary: Masaomi Kida was tired of his same old life. Everyday, he remembered the girl who made him happy. But he hurt her and couldnt forgive himself. But will the girl who was somebody that he used to know, become someone who he was inlove with again? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE
1. Same Old Thing

**I love Durarara and I saw that about all of the Masaomi and Saki stories only had one chapter. I want to change that. So enjoy my story! I do not own any part of Durarara, even though I so badly want to! P.S. The title comes from the song "Somebody That I Used To Know". **

**Same Old Thing**

Everyday he woke to the same city. The same life, the same everything. But he, Masaomi Kida, wanted to have some adventure in his life. Yes, he was the leader of the Yellow Scarves. That got dangerous sometimes with fighting the Dollars, but it wasnt enough. The blonde got out of bed, stretched, and went into his bathroom.

_Thank God it's Saturday_, he thought as he looked into the small mirrior on his bathroom wall.

Under his honey eyes were dark bags. The blonde hadn't been sleeping like he should. Every night for the past week, he was at the Yellow Scarves warehouse, plotting attacks and what not. He closed his honey hues and thought back to simple times when he was a child. Playing with his best friend, Mikado Ryugamine, was the happiest thought he could think of. If he ever thought back to... _her_, he would want to kill himself.

Masaomi Kida was known as the biggest flirt in Ikebukuro. When he wasn't with his gang, he was out flirting and failing. He tried to find a girl to replace her, but none of them could fill his heart like she did. Saki Mikajima had taken his heart and saved it from the hell he was in. But he hurt her and couldnt forgive himself for it. The blonde tried not to think of the beautiful brunette, but it happened every once in a while. He found himself looking at her number on his phone. He didn't delete Saki's number incase they ever hooked-up again.

_Yea right. Like she would ever hook back up with a dick like me! _

The blonde sighed and went to sit back on his bed. Kida ran his hand through his blonde locks and decided to just walk around today. He took out his phone again and texted Mikado.

_Masaomi : Hey pal, wanna come out on the town with me? _

_Mikado : Sure, but I cant stay long... me and Anri have something planned _

_Masaomi : Ohhhh... OK ;)_

Masaomi didnt give his friend time to text back before he started getting ready. The blonde put on black skinny jeans that were abit baggy and a grey V-neck. And like always, he put on his white hoodie. Kida loved that thing and always wore it. He tied up his black converses and walked out the door. Halfway to Mikado's apartment, his phone buzzed.

_Mikado : I-it's not like that! _

_Masaomi : It took you a while to text back, are you sure? Im kidding! ;) _

He knocked on his friend's door. The black haired boy opened the door and gave a small smile. "Hey, ready to go and try to get you a girl?" Kida asked with a cocky smile.

"Hell no! Masaomi, you know I get nervous around girls".

"Especilly Anri! Because you love her!"

Mikado blushed deeply, "S-shut up Kida!"

The blonde and his shy friend walked about in the city. He was hoping that his black haired friend wouldnt ask. Mikado had a look of question on his face, "Kida... have you been sleeping lately?" The blonde faked a cheeky smile, "Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Oh- no reason..." Mikado turned away.

_Damn, I hate lying to him. I wish I could just tell him that Im the leader of the Yellow Scarves._ He smiled as he saw two beautiful girls walk his and Mikado's way. The blonde nudged his friend. Mikado grabbed his arm and pretended that it hurt. Masaomi rolled his honey hues and gave a sexy smile as the girls walked up. One of the girls, who had on a short skirt and a skanky ripped shirt, waved at him. Her bright red hair hung below her shoulders and her green eyes shone. The other girl looked the same thing except for her hair was shorter and her eyes were black.

Mikado tensed up as the girl with the long hair walked up to him. "Hey there, cutie. You got a girlfriend?" Kida was getting a crack out of this but stiffened when the girl with short hair put her arms around his waist.

"Uhhhh... Masaomi. C-can we leave?"

The blonde stared at his friend, "Yes. Excuse us ladies, but we must be on our way".

Mikado had a scared look on his face, so the blonde put his arm around his friends shoulder. "Ahhh, dont worry about it buddy! They just dont understand how timid you are", Kida tried to comfort his friend. After a few hours, the two still were as unsuccessful as when they started. Kida looked at his phone again and saw that it was 7:30 p.m.

"Weeeellll! I think we should be getting home so you can get ready for your date with Anri. Bye, bye Mi-ka-do!" he waved at his firend. Mikado glared, but nodded a good-bye as he walked down his street. Kida headed towards his apartment, but someone put there hand on his shoulder. The blonde turned around and met red eyes. The red eyes belonged to a raven haired man named Izaya Orihara. The information broker had a smug grin on his stupid face.

"What the hell do you want?" Kida murmured.

The raven haired man just chuckled. "It's not what I want, it's what you want. She wants to see you, how come you haven't went to see her?"

Masaomi shrugged the informant's hand off his shoulder. "Because if I do, I'll hate myself. So, fuck off!" Izaya laughed slightly, "Sure. You just dont want her to blame you. Now that poor Saki's out of the hospital, she can hunt you down". And just like that, the raven haired man was gone. _Why is that basterd always right?_

Around one in the morning, his phone buzzed. The blonde raised his head from his pillow and grabbed it. Lida flipped it open and it read : NEW TEXT FROM MIKADO! He pressed the OK button and read the message.

_Mikado : Hey buddy, I know you might be asleep right now... but I have some news for you tomorrow! _

_Masaomi : Why cant you tell me over the phone? _

_Mikado : Because I wanna see your face! ;) _

When he woke up at around 11:36 a.m. , the blonde went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirrior. He smiled at himself, seeing that the bags under his eyes were almost gone. He found a pair of dark denim jeans ans slipped them on over the boxers he had slept in last night. Instead of putting an actual shirt on, he just put on his white hoodie. Masaomi took out his phone and texted his black haired friend.

_Masaomi : Ok, where do you wanna meet so you can see my face? _

_Mikado : Ummm, just come to my place _

Kida shrugged and headed out the door. It was kinda chilly outside, so he was glad he had put on his hoodie. He walked/strutted over to Mikado's. Kida just walked right in and walked right in. "Heeyy pal! Now, what do you wanna tell me?" the blonde said all smiley. Mikado came into the room while Kida was taking off his shoes. "Come sit down", he said as he set down a plate with little sandwhiches.

"Why all fancy?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mikado had a cheeky smile, "Just wait a minute..."

In his friends kitchen, the blonde could hear the giggles of two girls. One was Anri's, he remembered her laugh from anywhere. But the other, he was praying that it wasnt who he thought it was.

_Everything in my life is the same ever since Saki. With her, I never knew what to expect. Now, everything was the same. The same old life, everyday, the same old... _

That's when she and Anri walked into the room. She was wearing that beautiful smile that she had when they first met. Great memories flooded into the blonde's head. But then reality struck him.

_Yep, everything is the same old! _

**Well, I hope you liked it! I intend on writing more because Im new on FanFiction. So... bye, bye for now! **

**- BlackEmoWolf**


	2. Grenade

**Hey, it's me again! So, here is the second chapter. Im gonna try and name every chapter from now on after a song that I think would fit that chapter. This chapter contains a spoiler, I think. As you know, the title is based off the song "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye. This chapter is called Grenade after the song "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. You will see why I named it that... *wink wink* **

**Grenade**

_Damn! It is her... DONT STARE, Kida! _

The blonde couldnt help it, she was too beautiful to look away. Masaomi stood up and grabbed Mikado and dragged him somewhere private, which happened to be his bedroom. Mikado looked confused and asked, "What's wrong?" Kida growled, "What's wrong? Mikado, why did you bring her here?"

"S-she came by last night and wanted to talk. By the time she was going to leave... it was late. So, I told her to stay".

_You cant blame him, you would have done the same... _

Masaomi grabbed his head like it was about to explode. "Ok, but why is she still here?"

"Because, that was the suprise that I wanted to see your face for".

His black haired friend looked at the blonde with pity, "But now I wish that I didnt want to see your face". Kida's honey hues were wide with terror, what was he going to do? He couldnt go in there and play all nice, not with Saki. The blonde's head filled with the memories of what had happened.

_Masaomi and Saki had made it offical that they were dating a while ago. Tonight, she had come to visit. Awhile after the brunette had left, Kida's phone rang. He answered and heard a raspy voice. _

_"Is this Masaomi Kida of the Yellow Scarves?" _

_"Yes", he answered slowly. _

_"Perfect. We are gonna play a game. Try to guess what I have of yours?" _

_His honey hues widened, "Dont hurt her!" The raspy voice chuckled, "You might have guessed who it was by now, but to be certain, here's a hint". A scream along with the sound of something breaking shattered in his ear. "Try to guess what bone we just broke? If you ever want to see your girlfriend alive again, you will meet us at the parking lot where you jumped my guys". _

_Kida ran with all his might. He was going to kill the basterds who hurt his Saki! His body was filled with hate as he ran. But when he was almost there, he froze. Kida was almost there to save her, but was too scared to move. All the hate had turned into fear... _

_A few months before Saki got released from the hospital, he paid her one last visit. "We can never see eachother again". "Why?" she asked. "Because I have been lying to you. I didnt save you, I froze halfway there and just left you to die. I cant forgive myself and I dont want to see you get hurt again". Without another word, he walked out an had never spoke to he again. _

Mikado tensed up as she came in the room. Her perfect face shined as she asked, "Can I speak to Masaomi alone?" The black haired boy turned and headed back into the room where Saki had come from. Kida could hear his heart beating like a drum. Could she hear it too?

"Look, I know you said you didnt want to see me again, but I've seen you everyday. You try to flirt with other girls to fill the void. But I will always be the one girl you truly love-"

Masaomi cut her off, "I've heard that a thousand times when you where in the hospital. Like I said a thousand times before, you and me are history". She smiled, "You keep saying that. But you know, Masaomi, you will never forget me. Izaya told me so". Dammit, there she went with that Izaya Orihara shit again. When they first met, Saki had told Kida about the raven haired informant. At first, he didnt care about the basterd. But after a while, Izaya had got on Masaomi's good side.

"Ha!" he said with a snort. "Izaya can go fuck himself for all I care! He's an information broker, so he thinks he know everything". _But he does know everything... _

Her soft grey eyes stared into his. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Saki came closer, and he flinched as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You didnt even know who I was and you fell inlove with me. And I loved you, too", she said softly. He looked down at the ground. "That's the difference between love and loved. One is in the present time, and one is in the past. Like us, we cant keep living in the past. Maybe if I wasnt mixed up in all that crap, we could have worked out".

She had both hands around his neck, and she moved closer. "Kida, we worked perfectly. And we still can". He looked up and into her eyes. His honey hues lost in her grey ones, Masaomi leaned forward without noticing. Her lips were pressed onto his, and it felt right and wrong at the same time. How could he do this, he promised himself that he would never kiss her again. Kida's heart felt like a grenade that had the end-piece pulled out. All he needed now was for it to drop and explode.

Masaomi pulled away, his face pale. Saki smiled, "Told you that you couldnt forget me". He took her arms off his neck and walked into the room with Mikado and Anri. Anri, like her quiet self, was sitting on the couch. Mikado, who was now on the floor, had a vague smile. Had he been listening, leaning against the door?

"Im sorry, Mikado. But I have to go, good-bye". The blonde grabbed his shoes and shoved them on, then walked out without another word. His heart that he had bandaged up with duck tape was now falling apart again. The grenade that he was holding, had dropped and was very close to hitting the ground.

When he got home, he leaned against his door. He would never forgive himself for giving her the wrong idea. "Why the hell did I do that?" he yelled. Kida banged his fists against the door a couple of times before he went into his kitchen. The blonde found the sharpess knife and stormed into his bathroom and glared into the mirrior. His grenade heart still falling, he pressed the cold blade against his throat. He took a deep breathe, then took it away from his neck.

_I dont want to kill myself, just do damage._

Kida looked down at his arm, then slid the knife blade across it. Bright red blood dripped from the cut. It didnt hurt, but stung with pleasure. He pulled the sleeve of the hoodie up alittle more and made two more cuts on his left arm. Then, he put three cuts on his right arm. They weren't big, but thery weren't small either. Then, his arms bleeding and staining his favorite white hoodie, he went and plopped back down on his bed. Masaomi Kida closed his honey hues and drifted, the grenade had dropped and blown up. But it wasnt near him, infact, he didnt give a damn where it had fallen.

**There we go! The second chapter is finished! I was gonna let Kida cut his throat, but that wouldnt work out if I wanted him alive, duh! Then, I was gonna let him slit his wrists, but I still need him alive. So, he just put three slashes on his arms and ruined his favorite white hoodie! Oh no! I'll update soon, bye! **

**- BlackEmoWolf**


	3. I Didnt Deserve This

**I know I keep updating so fast!(Not really) :3 But I just love this story! I did some research (*cough* stalking*cough*) on the character of Masaomi and found out some crap I didnt know! His birth day is June 19, so it's coming up! Also, I think in the last chapter I said Saki's eyes were brown... I meant grey, Im sorry. Anyway, the title for this chapter comes from the lyrics of "Circles" by Hollywood Undead, my favorite band. Enjoy... **

**I Didn't Deserve This**

Every since Sunday, Kida felt like he could cut himself forever. He didn't go to school Monday or Tuesday, and wasn't planning on going today, which was Wensday, but decided to. The blonde looked at his phone as he walked out the door. It was 7:40 a.m.

If he didnt hurry, he would be late. As if he cared, he was just going to Raira Academy because Mikado said that was were he was going. Sure, it was a very nice school. But he didnt like the blue uniforms. Masaomi would always wear his white hoodie under it, even now, with the blood stains. The idiotic blonde didnt care, no one would see it.

Masaomi Kida arrived just in time. He quickly sat in his desk and stared up at the board. After his first three classes, he and Mikado, who was in all Kida's classes, went outside for free period. Kida leaned against the brick wall that he, Anri, and Mikado called their wall. The two waited for Anri, who usually was here by now.

"Did she even come today?" Kida asked.

"Yea, but that doesnt mean that she didn't leave".

Kida smiled, "What? My Anri and her sexiness are gone! I didn't even see her!"

He saw Mikado blush and turned to see Anri standing there, no expression. Masaomi grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank God my beautiful bride is back!"

The black haired girl smiled and spoke softly, "Im glad your back, too. You missed two days of school. Are you okay?" Mikado stepped up beside her, "I keep asking him that. But he wont answer. I think he might-" Masaomi had leaped onto his friend and knocked him over. They both lied on the ground, Kida laughing. Mikado looked at his blonde friend in confusion, but blushed as he heard Anri giggle.

After school, the trio went to the Russian sushi place, like always. Simon Brezhnev, the black Russian sushi man, always welcomed the three. "Sushi good! I give you three half price today only because you regulars!" He went into his kitchen and started to cook. Kida spun around slowly in the swirvey chair, like always. When the three were done, Kida payed for the meal.

On the way home, Anri splitted off and said she would see them tomorrow. After that, they saw Shizuo Heiwajima chasing after Izaya, like usual. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, but the blonde boy knew things would never be normal in Ikebukuro. He had always known that.

-A few weeks later-

The bell rang and the students were glad that it was winter break. The weather had got colder outside and Kida had washed his white hoodie to get the blood off. But all that had been a few weeks ago, when had started cutting himself. Kida didnt do it too often, only when he felt like he needed to. That was becoming less often now. The trio were walking home from school when Mikado and Anri tensed up. Masaomi wasn't really paying attention and hadn't noticed the brunette that stood before them. Kida came face to face with her and was staring into her soft grey eyes. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Saki had a smile on her face and she didn't even flinch when Kida had almost bumped into her. "Anri and Mikado, why dont you two go home and I'll get intouch later?" They didn't hesitate, leaving the awkward moment behind as they left their friend to face hell alone. He waited until he was sure they were out of site before he pulled her into a nearby alley. Surprised, Saki let out a small giggle. "Are you going to kidnap me, Kida-kun?" Her calling him that sent a jolt through his body. "Look, Saki... you need to stop coming around. If you want to idiolize someone, go do that to Izaya".

"I can't do that", she commented.

"Why not?" he asked harshly, wishing she would just go away. "Because... I'm not inlove with Izaya Orihara. I'm inlove with Masaomi Kida". It stung him to hear that. What had he done to deserve this hell? He didnt deserve this, did he? A painful memory flooded back into his mind...

_He stood over her unconcious body. She had a cast on each leg and she was wearing an oxygen mask. "I heard she isn't dead. Just in a coma", he heard a familiar voice come from outside of the hospital room curtain. Kida opened it and saw the cocky face that he was pissed at now. "What the fuck do you want?" he scowled. Izaya fake pouted, "I am just trying to help. But I'm surprised that you have held yourself back from trying to punch the shit out of me". As soon as that sentance was finished, Masaomi snapped and swung his fist at the Informant's face. The raven haired male grabbed Kida's arm and throwed him on the floor. "Now, now. You love this girl, don't you? What would you do if she lives, you dont want her to blame you for what happened. But if she dies, your grief will never let you forgive yourself". Kida stood up and scowled, "W-what do you mean?" The info broker smiled devilishly. _"_I don't believe_ _in God. There's no proof he exists. In a world where there isn't even proof of the future, the past exists. Even if it's tainted with misunderstandings and delusions, if the people themselves believe in it, the past is the truth to them. And, if you base your actions or your life around it, in a way, it's a type of god itself. But this girl, she is your God. It doesn't matter if she lives or dies... your past will get lonely and come looking for you again". _

"Kida? Did you hear me?" she asked. He snapped back to reality and his honey hues caught the glimpse of his god-like girl. Masaomi stared at her. "I didn't need to hear you. Saki Mikijima, I'm inlove with you too". And with that, he cupped her face and pressed his lips to her own.

_I didn't deserve this. To have my life turned upside down, and then for happiness to come back. I didn't deserve anything. _

**Well... chapter three is finished. *Takes a bow* Please, leave your comments and reviews and all that other stuff! Alright, I almost got in trouble at school for note passing... pray that they do not blame me. If they do, I wont be able to finish this story! The note was bad, I mean REALLY bad. So, pray for me! Ok, bye! :3 **

**~BlackEmoWolf**


	4. Kiss and Make Up Game

**Here is the fourth chapter! I hate that I had to start from scratch on it because my computer got a virus so all my files where deleted. But, my computer is back up and running and now I get to continue this! So, I will try to make this version of chapter four even better than the last! The title is from the song "Starting Today" by Bruno Mars.**

**The Kiss and Make Up Game **

Weeks had passed since Saki and Kida had gotten back together. Right now, the blonde was at a Yellow Scarves meeting. Horada stood beside the young boy who was sitting on the old yellow couch.

_I should be leading this shitty gang, not this kid! _Horada used to admire Kida's ambious behavior, but now, he could care less for the blonde.

"OK, the Dollars have been on the down low. But we are not gonna take this as a sign of retreat. They could be lurking in the shadows, just waiting to make a move". After a fewmore hours, Masaomi walked home in the falling snow.

_Winter Break might last longer if the snow keeps falling like this,_ the blonde thought. He took out his phone and looked at the time. Saki was probaly asleep by now, so he went straight to his apartment. Kida plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Slowly, the world around him went black as he fell asleep.

Morning came slower than Masaomi expected. He had dreamed of her. Why was he with Saki if she kept causing him pain? Well, it wasnt _her_ that was inflicting the pain. But she was the source.

_I cant break up with her again. That would be too harsh on her._ He took out his phone and texted Mikado.

_Masaomi : Hey Mi-ka-do! Wanna hang out? _

It took longer than usual to text back. His phone buzzed.

_Mikado : Ummm... sure. Im leaving Anri's now_

_Masaomi : Mmmmm :3_

_Mikado : lol, maybe ^^;_

Kida was taken aback. Had they actually...? He shook it from his mind, and got ready to meet his friend. When he left his apartment, he was wearing dark denim jeans and a thick white shirt under his white hoodie. Wrapped around his neck was a soft grey scarf.

"Kida! Hi!" shouted Mikado. The blonde could see that his friend was eager to share something. The two sat down on a park bench. Cold stung at Masaomi's rear as he sat, making him cringe.

"Soooo... did you two... do it?" he asked his blue eyed friend. A dark blush formed on Mikado's face.

"Uhh, you could say that. It was really romantic".

The blonde smirked, "You used protection, didnt you?"

"Of course!" the blush darkened. "You and Saki should-"

"NO!" Kida blurted. "I... I mean, no. We havent been going out as long as you and Anri". Masaomi hated the fact that his friend lost his virginity first. Well, both his friends.

Kida and Mikado hung out for a couple more hours before the blonde got a text.

_Blocked : We need you. Two of our guys got jumped! . _

_Masaomi : OK, I will be right there!_

Kida turned to his friend. "Well! I gotta go!"

Mikado chuckled, "OK. Bye".

His teeth clenched with anger, Kida stood over the two who had been jumped.

"Wh-who did this!" It wasnt a question, it was a demand.

"Orihara, Leader. He said that this was a message to you", the first guy. He had a few gashes on his forehead and bruises over his arms.

"He also said that he had something special of yours", said the second guy.

Masaomi snapped. He leaped off the stage and walked towards the warehouse door. Horada followed him, trying to keep up. "Where are you going, Leader?"

The blonde stopped between the doors, honey hues wide and hands balled into fists, he spoke out of pure rage.

"To kick the ass of that fucking basterd who calls himself an info broker!"

He ran out of the door and all the way to the raven haired Informant's office/apartment. His hands were pale from the cold and from being squeezed so tight, he banged his fist against the door. Izaya opened it, a grin on his face. "Hello Kida-kun. How can I help you?"

"Wipe that smug ass grin off your face before I slap it off!"

Izaya fake pouted as he let Kida in. "Aww, dont be so mean. You could hurt my feelings".

"What feelings? Shizuo is right, you are a damn Flea!"

_"Masaomi ~" _

"Saki! Where are you?" the blonde asked as he walked into the Informant's living room. The raven haired man pointed his nimble index finger towards a closet. Masaomi opened it and saw Saki sitting on the floor with a white bandana around her hands, which were behind her back.

She was wearing the same outfit that she had on their date a few days ago. He helped her stand up and untied her hands. The brunette hugged Kida and he squeezed her back.

"How long have you had her here?" he growled at the Informant as he went to sit at his desk. After Izaya sat, he started typing on his keyboard and replied, "A few days. After your date, I found her and brought her here".

Kida nodded angrily and decided to leave before he did something he would regret. "Wait right here, OK?"

Saki nodded slowly, "OK."

He turned and stormed to the info broker's desk. Kida grabbed Izaya's wrists and pulled him over the desk. The raven haired male, who was on the floor on his back, was laughing. He reached in his jacket pocket and found his switchblade. Kida kicked it out of the nimble hand. He remembered that he hadnt tooken his boot off, so he let his boot make contact with Izaya's face.

Seeing that he left a mark, Kida picked up the switchblade and flicked the silver blade out. It was beautiful, the way the cold blade curved. Masaomi didnt know what had come over him, but he liked it. His honey hues stared into the Informant's red ones.

"If your gonna kill me, do it", Izaya smirked. Kida lunged at his enemy. "And let your girlfriend see what you truly are, a killer!" The knife stabbed into the metal desk that Izaya was leaning against. Masaomi was panting and turned back to Saki, who he had forgotten was there. "S-Saki... Im sorry".

The brunette's grey eyes were full of an emotion that Kida couldnt name. Izaya stood up behind Kida and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Maybe you should take her home".

Kida shrugged off the hand, "Dont tell me what the fuck to do. Come on Saki, I'll take you home".

They were on the way to her house when she stopped.

"I want to go home with you".

Masaomi tensed. It was late and cold. Then, it started to pour down freezing rain.

He chuckled softly, "OK, OK. Lets go". They turned around and ran to his apartment. When they were in his room. She went to sit on Kida's bed and he took off his hoodie. His honey hues rested on her. The rain drops in her soft brown hair made her even more beautiful.

Kida went to sit beside her. "Saki... Im sorry-"

"Yes. You are sorry. But I still love you. Masaomi...?" He knew what she had asked. He went into his bathroom and looked under his sink. The blonde pulled out a box that he kept and pulled one of the packets out. When he returned, he turned off the light.

"Masaomi Kida, I love you so much". Hearing that as he drifted to sleep, the blonde knew that he would only feel more pain when they broke up again. But, at least now he didnt have to be envious of Mikado and Anri anymore.

**Finished! Wow, I wrote all of this in about an hour and a half. Honestly, this version is better than the first chapter four. I have no idea on how many chapters this is gonna have. Maybe like six or seven, unless I get more muse. The ShizuoxIzaya story, I know I have one chapter up, that is gonna stay for now. Im gonna try and finish this one before I actually start on that one. After I finish that one, I'll work on the KidaxIzaya one.**


	5. Guardian Angel

**BlackEmoWolf here! Alright, here is chapter five. I have sad news, this story only has one review, by me! I know I havent been asking for reviews, but now Im asking for some! Anyway, this chapter's name is Guardian Angel. Enjoy!**

**Guardian Angel/Part 1 **

When Izaya woke up the next morning, there was a dark red mark on his face.

_Stupid kid, doesnt know what's good for him!_

The raven haired man looked through his medicine cabinent and found some pain killers. _Not like I need them, but I do need some kind of drug in my system. _Izaya Orihara didnt like to admit it, but he did like to use drugs onseveral occasions. He found the red and white pills and swallowed two dry. _Damn kid... he'll learn one day. _

"Im just glad I wasnt here", smirked Namie Yagiri. She had been his maid/assistant for a few years now, cleaning his office, talking to his clients about canceling... stuff like that. "Although, I would have loved to see a sixteen year old kick your ass".

Izaya ignored her smart remarks. Sure, Masaomi Kida was younger, but he also had a talent for fighting. That's when the Informant had a wonderful idea. He quickly swooped up his phone and dialed the number. The person picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Ahhh, Shizu-chan! How are you today?"

The info broker could just see the look on Shizuo's face. "What do you want Flea?"

"I was just calling to let you know that a boy named Masaomi Kida has a death threat over your head. I think you remember him, dont you?"

There was a long silence on the other end before the former bartender spoke. "Where. Is. He?"

A evil grin spread across the ravn haired male's face.

**Part 2 **

It was around twelve when Kida woke a few days later. He remembered how happy Mikado looked when he told him the news. But last night, the blonde had a long meeting with the Yellow Scarves, and he was still tired. He did deserve it, the way he was letting his gang get out of control.

_I cant leave them again, they'll think Im weak. But looking at the scars on my arms, I would say Im weak._

He recalled the other night when he kicked Izaya Orihara in the face. _Now, I wouldnt call _that_ weak._ That night was the same night that he and Saki had slept together for the first time. Kida's phone buzzed.

"Yea?" he asked. The number was blocked, so he knew who it was.

"D-did you hear the news?"

"What news? And why do you sound as if someones out to get you?"

There was a chuckle, "Well... no one is out to get me. But Shizuo Heiwajima is out to get you..."

Masaomi's honey hues widened, "W-why? Why is he out to get me". _Izaya!_ "Never mind. Just, find him and explain that there's been a mistake".

Kida hurried to get some clothes on. He tucked his yellow bandana into his white hoodie, but left some of it visible to show where he belonged. The blonde barged out of his apartment door and into the streets of Ikebukuro. He heard a voice that sounded mad as hell.

"MASAOMI KIDA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Shizuo yelled. Kida made his way through the crowd. When he was close enough, he calmly stated, "Shizuo Heiwajima. I am Masaomi Kida. What business do you have with me?"

The taller, older blonde looked down at Masaomi. He had a cigarette in his mouth. The smoke stung at Kida's eyes, but he didnt budge.

"I hear you have a death threat over my head. Why the hell would a scrawny ass kid-"

Masaomi cut him off. "Excuse me, but who told you that I was attempting to kill you?"

The older blonde's mocha eyes were full of rage, but started to fill with understanding. "Izaya, that basterd. Trying to make me kill a kid. But, why you? I know you two have bad beef, but why?"

"Well, he is trying to get me killed now because I kicked his ass last night. Not in a sexual way, but now he has my shoe print on the side of his face".

Shizuo pushed his shades back over his eyes, a smirk wide on his face. "Good job Kida. Good job. Your in the Yellow Scarves, right?" Kida nodded. Shizuo picked him up and shoved him against a wall.

"I have nothing against you, but tell you piss-color gang that they better not fuck with me anymore". As soon as the older blonde was finished, the Black Rider had pulled up. It typed fast on it's PDA.

_*Shizuo! Dont hurt this kid, he is friends with Mikado!* _

The older blonde sighed before walking off. The PDA was then in Masaomi's face.

_*Sorry if he hurt you, he has anger problems*_

When he looked back up, the Black Rider was pulling off. "Wait! What's your real name?" The PDA was in his face again.

_*Oh, my name is Celty Sturluson. Nice to meet you Kida*_

And with that, she was gone. "Nice to meet you, too", he mummbled as he walked away.

Sometime during the cold walk home, it started raining. He looked up and let the icy drops cover his face. Kida then just moved on, deciding it would be best not to get a cold in the dead of winter. While turning onto his street, there was a shop that was closed. He looked at the display window and saw a Christmas tree. _Man... what's the date?_

Kida pulled out his phone and stared at it in surprise. The date was 12/14. He wasnt expecting that it would be that close. He hadnt the slightess clue of what Mikado, Anri, or Saki wanted. And he couldnt just wing it like he did on other special occasions. No, this would be the year that he made up for all those crappy gifts and excuses. The blonde then started walking home again.

As he curled up into his warm bed, he thought for a moment if someone was actually watching over him, like all those things said about guardian angels and what-not. Could he, Masaomi Kida, have a guardian angel? The leader of the Yellow Scarves who had killed, through his gang members and with his own hands, really have an angel watching him and protecting him? And if so, then who? A thousand more questions running through his tired mind, he fell alseep. Not knowing what to make out of all of this. A sixteen year-old boy, one who should just be having fun with his friends, going out on dates and to parties. But yet, he found all of those thing unappealing at the time. Izaya Orihara had told Kida once that he had a very complex mind for a teenager. How he hated that man.

When he woke, he saw that the snow outside was piled higher than it was. _Damn... I have to get a snowball war going!_ At least he could think of happy and fun thoughts. Kida took out his phone and texted all three at the same time.

_Masaomi : Hey! We need to get a snowball war going! Lets meet up at Russian Sushi! _

_Saki : OK! :3 _

_Mikado : Ohh, sure _

_Anri : ... alright Kida-kun_

The now happy-go-lucky blonde got dressed in proper winter clothes that you would wear for a snowball war. Including his white hoodie.

**The End (of chapter five)! Ok, I know that it is no where near winter time right now, but I just had to do this! So far... my summer is awesome! How about leave a comment about how your summer is so far? And I know, I know. If you are reading this you might want me to just shut the flip up about Kida's white hoodie. But I have to keep reminding you about it because it is going to be a very importmant factor for this story. Anyway, chapter six is now under construction. So leave a review or comment... or BOTH!**


	6. Falling to Pieces

**Here is chapter six! I know that somebody has to be reading this story... * blink blink* at least I hope. Anyway, this author pre-note is shorter than usual. Also, Masaomi's Birthday is coming up! Hopefully I will upload one on his birthday! He is turning 17! Happy (early) Birthday! Title is from the song "Breakeven" by The Script. I wuv them! :3 **

**Falling To Pieces**

Kida stood in the snow infront of Russian Sushi as he waited for his friends to arrive. The first to get there was Anri. His best friend as a girl was wearing a light red jacket and had pink gloves. Her pants were thick jocking pants and she was wearing brown boots. Kida had worn black jeans, his white hoodie, and dark grey boots. No gloves, which was probably a mistake if they were gonna be touching snow. Next was Mikado with his slick green and white jacket, green gloves, and jeans. A few minutes later, Saki crossed the street and as usual, she was beautiful. The brunette wore a soft cream hoodie, brown gloves, and blue jeans.

As she came up and hugged her blonde, he pulled her hood over her head. When she pulled away, she pulled Kida's over his blonde locks. He smiled as he kissed her cheek. The blonde looked over at his two best friends and saw that they were holding hands. "Awww, Mikado and Anri are together?" Saki asked excitedly.

Mikado smiled shyly, "Uhh... I guess so". A soft blushed appeared on Anri's cheeks. Saki went over and hugged the girl's shoulders. "Congrats! I knew you two would get together. When Kida-kun used to visit me, you and Mikado were almost all he talked about". _Yea, when I wasnt talking about how sorry I am. Or when we werent fighting._ "Any way", Masaomi smiled. "We need to start this snowball war! It is going to be soooo fun! Remember when we used to have snowball wars, Mikado?" The blonde's best friend smiled and nodded, "Yea. You would always win!"

The four made their snow-forts and split into teams. Saki and Mikado were on a team and Masaomi and Anri were on one. Kida didnt like the idea of being seperate from his girlfriend, but thought it would be fun to be on a team with Anri. "OK, Anri, we need to make lots of them and then just throw them we have enough and just keep doing that". "OK Kida-kun". At first, Saki and Mikado were winning because Anri and Kida were making the snowballs. But when they got enough that would last a while, they started winning. People passing bby looked at the four like they were idiots, especilay if they were hid by one of the four.

And after a while, Simon came out and yelled from the door, "You no need to throw balls of snow! Fighting no good, even if it play! Go away please, you scare away customers!" They got up and left, heading for the park. All four sat on a bench, Saki sitting in Kida's lap. Her head lay on his shoulder, and he and Mikado talked. Feeling abit bored, the blonde scooped up Saki and carried her over to a big pile of snow. He turned around and fell backwards and let her fall in his chest, making her giggle some. Her soft grey eyes stared into his honey ones. Smiling, he kissed her lips. Not knowing that they were that far away, Kida felt his phone buzz and took it out. "Hello Mikado".

_"Hey, Anri and I are gonna go look for presents and stuff. See ya later"._

"Alright, see you later". He hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket. "See what you did? My Saki made our friends leave", he joked. She smiled, "If I were you, I wouldnt be talking to the one on top. And when did I become yours?" "The other day, ya know..." Rolling her eyes, she placed her nose on his. "Oh yea. Well, you are mine aswell".

-**Time Skip**-

Kida woke up and felt Saki's body beside him. He, Saki, and Anri had all went to Mikado's place last night because it had been Christmas Eve. Saki and Kida had slept on the couch while Anri and Mikado had slept in his room. _Im glad that we came to Mikado's becaus I would have had room for them. I didnt hear them, so I guess they didnt do anything..._

He smelt breakfast cooking and slid Saki off of him. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw Anri standing over the stove with a frying pan. "Good morning Anri. Where is Mikado?" Kida yawned. "Oh", she started. "Good morning. He went out to see if any stores were open to get more breakfast". The blonde nodded and sat down at the table. "Merry Christmas, Anri". "Merry Christmas, Masaomi". The black haired girl whispered, "Is she still asleep?" Kida nodded. Anri sat down after putting four plates on the table, "Why are you with her if she keeps breaking your heart? I thought that you said you would never get back with her. And you loosing your virginity to her..."

"So? I love Saki".

"For now, but what if you two fight again?"

"Then... we fight. All couples fight now and then".

"But Kida-kun, the two of you are different. Your different".

"So what are you saying? That I will hurt her or something?"

"No, It's just-"

Anri was cut off as the two heard the front door open and close. Mikado came into the kitchen and saw Anri and Kida eating their breakfast quietly. "Oh, Anri. You didnt have to do that. I... well, no stores were open so, it was a good thing you did make breakfast". Seconds after Mikado sat down, Saki woke up and came to eat aswell. After the awkward breakfast, it was time to open presents. There were only four under the small tree, one for each person. Saki handed hers to Anri, it was a pink and blue cat beenie cap. Anri gave hers to Mikado, it was a new green and white jacket, like the old one he had. "You said yours was starting to rip apart..." she said softly. Mikado nodded and handed his present to Kida, it was a black and white scarf. And Kida gave his to Saki. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful silver necklace with the letter M on it.

"Aww, for Masaomi".

"Yea", the blonde nodded. "I put the letter S on the keychain of my phone".

Saki embraced Kida in a tight hug and he stared at Anri, who had a sad look on her face. Mikado asked her what was wrong and she just shook her. After all that was over, Masaomi made his delicous hot chocolate. Sipping on it, the four watched a Christmas movie together. Kida knew that Anri was probably right about how different he and Saki are. But he couldnt let that get to him. The blonde felt like everything was falling to pieces. And he couldnt, no, wouldnt let that happen. Not when he finally had happiness again. But how long would that last?

**Ok, how was it? I felt like I ended it to quickly, but then again... ehh, what do you think? And just a reminder, this is not really around Christmas. It is summer right now, well, when I wrote this it was summer. I mean, it **_**could**_** be around winter when you read this. Another thing... if I knew what I was doing, I'd be doing it. :3 lol, I got that from Adult Swim.**


	7. Bus Going to Hell, and Im Driving

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASAOMI KIDA! :3 ^^ I wrote this story in one day! Just for you Masaomi, you deserve it. *wink wink* Oh my glob, I just so hope they make a second season of Durarara. And who now watches Deadman Wonderland? Freakin awesome show! I just started it on episode 4 and Im hooked! And I love the opening song, "One Reason". Back to this, I just got the title from one of my favorite quotes. Enjoy!**

**A Bus Going to Hell, And Im Driving/Part 1 **

School had started back, and Kida was doing better than before winter break. It was Friday, and he was glad for it. Plopping down on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Kida was tired and didnt want go to the Yellow Scarves meeting, but he couldnt show weakness to his gang. Not now, at least. Getting ready to go to the meeting, his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, not looking at the caller ID.

_"Kida-kun! Do you wanna go out tonight?"_

He could tell that it was his Saki, and sighed, "Sorry. I have something else to do, maybe tomorrow?"

_"Let me guess, a Yellow Scarves meeting?" _

"Yes, Saki. You know Im their leader, but Mikado and Anri dont know. And you promised you wouldnt tell them".

_"And I wont! Sooo, bye Masaomi-kun". _

"Bye". After the line went dead, he hung up and walked out his door. Arriving at the abandoned warehouse, he climbed onto the stage and sat on the yellow couch. "Any reports? Heard anything about the Dollars?" he asked with his honey hues closed. Horada shook his head, "No Leader. Like you said last time, the Dollars have been on a down low. Nothing new to report". Kida sighed, why was he here then? He could be out with his friends or with Saki.

Boredom filled the blonde's head so he stood up and walked off the stage. Horada tried to stop him, but Kida just walked on past. "We get it. Your just a kid and you need rest. But if your gonna just walk out on us ag-" the man was cut short as Kida punched him in the face without any warning. Lowering his fist, he scowled at the rest of _his_ gang. "So, anyone else got something to say to me?" Silence. "That's what I thought..." He turned and walked out of the warehouse. Kida new that he gang lost trust to him everyday. But he didnt give a fuck anymore. _Sure dont. Why should I when they keep pestering me? If they think they could do better without me, which they cant, then let them try. _

The weekend went by fast, and Masaomi hadnt heard from Saki anymore. _If Izaya got her again... I wont just kick his ass. I will. Kill. Him._ "Morning Masaomi!" the blonde heard his name called and turned to see Mikado and Anri walking behind him. He stopped to let them catch up. "Good morning my little love birds", he smiled. It was always like that. Even though he was going through hell, he would always smile away the pain for his friends. How he wished he could tell them, but he knew that would only put them in danger. Like it had put Saki in danger. But that was Izaya's fault. _No it wasnt! You keep lying to yourself saying it was Izaya, but it was _all_ your fault. All of it... _

As his classes dragged on, Kida took out his phone and checked to see if he had any messages. And sure enough, there was one from Saki.

_Good morning Kida-kun! I missed you. After school, go to Russian Sushi. I have a surprise ;)_

At least he had something to look forward to. But for some reason, he had a feeling about it. Like when he cut himself, not a good or bad feeling. It was almost neutral, but why? The bell rung and he was almost the last one out of class. The blonde saw Anri and caught up to her. "Hey Anri. If Mikado asks where I am, let him now that Im going to Russian Sushi to meet Saki".

"Sure..." she said softer than normal. He let his honey hues drop to the floor. "Anri, I apologized already for that fight we had Christmas morning like a thousand times. How many more do I have to do untill you forgive me?" The black haired girl sighed, "That's not it. Just, just never mind Kida-kun. Have a good time".

That was all he heard before she walked away. Running to Russian Sushi, he still had that feeling...

When he got there, he was about to open the door when someone came up behind him and put a hand over his mouth. Kida struggled, but couldnt break free. This was the bad feeling that he had gotten. Who ever this was, they would pay whenever he got free. And what the blonde wanted to know as he was dragged into an alley beside the sushi place, was why was it that no one saw what was happening? There were plenty of peopl walking by. Maybe they didnt care. Kida's back hit brick as the person threw him into a corner in the alley. He slid down the wall, pain surging through his body, and looked up at his attacker. It looked like, but it couldnt be him. He would never get his hands dirty. "Wh-who are you?" Kida whispered. The person moved their face so it was a few inches away from Masaomi's. The person was male, and looked just like Izaya Orihara. Only, this version looked to be about the same age as Kida. If not, one year younger. "I am Aoba Kuronuma. I work for Mr. Orihara. Or, Izaya". _Evens sounds like the basterd... _

"Why? What does he want? And, does he have my girlfriend again? If so, I will kill-" the hand was placed over his mouth again. "No. He invited her over and while she went to the bathroom, he sent you that text. And he is not very pleased with you, Masaomi Kida". The blonde rolled his honey hues, not really caring that Izaya was not happy with him. "So let me guess, Izaya wants you to take me to his place so he can repay what I did to him?" "You would think so. But no, he told me to do this". And with that, Aoba pulled out a pocket knife. It looked like Izaya's switchblade, only way smaller. He stabbed it into Kida's side, turning it a little to the right. Kida looked down and saw the side of his white hoodie turning red, and fast. Oh how that brought back memories...

The blonde fell over on the opposite side, and watched as Aoba walked casualy away. "Ba-baster..." he couldnt finish, he felt like he was running out of air.

His vision was getting blurry. Looking at the end of the alley, he saw another blonde walk by and knew the name instantly. "Shizuo!" he gasped out, trying to call the man. _Please let him hear._ And sure enough, he saw the blonde locks again. The taller blonde walked towards him, chuckling almost. Kida couldnt hold his eyes open anymore, and they closed as if they would never open again. He could feel his body being picked up. And he could feel the cold air rushing into his wound.

**Part 2 **

He carried the smaller blonde out of the alley and town the streets of Ikebukuro. His amber eyes kept looking to see if he was headed in the right direction and looking at the poor kid. _I bet that damn Flea had something to do with this. First, he tried to get me to kill the kid. And now, he stabs the kid in a dark alley. That fucker is messed up. _

Shizuo carried the boy to Celty and Shinra's apartment. He knocked on the door and Shinra answered. "What happened?" the underground docter asked. "Never mind. Here, bring him in here". Shizuo followed the dark brunette into a room with a bed and lieed the kid down. "Dont worry about him, Shizuo. I will tell you when he is OK". And with that, the tall blonde was kicked out of the room and heard the "click" of the lock.

A little while later, Shinra came out and sighed deeply. "Well, he is OK. But he did lose alot of blood. Infact, he had already lost blood from something else because he didnt have that much anyway. He needs to rest, I suggest here".

**Part 3**

She walked through the door and saw Shinra talking to Shizuo. Getting her PDA out, she typed:

*Shizuo. Why are you here?*

The blonde pushed his shades back over his amber eyes, "That Masaomi Kida kid. Izaya got him stabbed". Shinra moved closer to her. "Celty, that kid lost alot of blood. And not just from that wound. I think he used to cut himself".

*Why would he do that? Was he depressed?*

Shinra shrugged. Celty went into her room and got her laptop. She joined the chatroom and saw that Kanra was there.

[Kanra] Hello there Setton

[Setton] I know what you did, and you should be ashamed

[Kanra] Why, what do you mean?

[Setton] Dont play dumb, you got Masaomi Kida stabbed.

_Taro Tanaka has joined the chatroom. _

[Taro Tanaka] Wait, Masaomi Kida? I know him, you got him stabbed?

_**To be continued...**_

**Ahhh, I just love a cliffhanger. Yea, HAPPY B-DAY MASAOMI! Im sorry you got stabbed, has to be the crappiest birthday ever, right? At least this is just a fanfic and not the real thing. **

**If you are confused on the parts of the story, Part 1 was with Masaomi, Part 2 was with Shizuo, and part 3 was Celty. It's still third person point of view, but it was in their perspective. I KNOW A BIG WORD! **

**The dark side has pie... ok, before I say anything else, Im gonna go. And kool-aid for the kool people who have AIDS. But nobody who has AIDS is "kool". OK, I REALLY NEED TO SHUT UP. lol, bye! :3**


	8. Talking to the Moon

**I now give to you... CHAPTER 8! I know I said this story would only have like 6 or 7 chapters, but lets see how many I can get up to before I lose muse. Im just making this up now, and I must say, it's fun! But the sooner I get done with this story, I will work on my Shizaya story! I lost my rp partner for that, so there might just be 3 to 4 chapters on that. Unless I can think of anything. And I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter, I will try to fix them so dont freak out. Also, if you are getting confused on why Im putting 'part 1' and then 'part 2' and on, that just means it switched the person it was on. This story is sorta getting off topic. The title of this chapter comes from the song "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars. **

**Talking to the Moon/Part 1 **

He lay on the bed, not knowing where he was. Masaomi had blacked out on the way over to where ever Shizuo was taking him. When his honey hues opened slowly, he saw an unfamiliar room. Kida tried to sit up, but failed misserably. "He-hello?" he tried to call out. The door to the bedroom opened and in walked a young looking doctor.

"Ahhh~ Good morning Kida Masaomi! I am Kishitani Shinra, but just call me Shinra". The doctor was a brunette and looked to be in his early twenties. Shinra came over and put his fingers on Kida's wrist. His hands were cold and they stung, but the blonde was to weak to move. Next, a cold piece of metal was stuck to his chest to hear his heart. Shinra wrote something down on a clipboard, then pushed up his thin glassess and looked at Kida.

"I have a question, did you use to cut yourself?"

The blonde hesitated, "What do you m-mean?"

"I think you know what I mean, but... did you ever cut yourself, you know, for not liking yourself or what was happening around you?"

Kida sighed, "I used to. _Used _to. But I dont anymore, Im happy for now and want to keep the pain away for as long as I can. You have no idea what weight I carry on my shoulders. And when she came back into my life, the weight felt like it got heavier, but at the same time, lighter. Wait! Where is Izaya Orihara? I have to kill that bast-"

Shinra put his hand over the blonde's mouth to make him stop talking. "All I needed was a 'yes' or 'no'. But sounds like you have pysolocical problems, would you like to tell them to me?" Masaomi turned his honey hues away and looked at the wall. He shook his head slowly, now looking out the window. It was dark outside, and the moon was in a cresent shape. The young doctor sighed and walked out of the room. The blonde lifted his hand to a sore spot on his side and felt a bandage. He moved the blanket back and lifted his shirt some to see a bloody bandage masked around a wound. His fingers made their way to it and touched the tender wound, making Kida cringe. He craned his neck the best he could to see the digital alarm clock, it was only nine-thirty pm._ Why the hell did he tell me good morning? _ Kida saw a small bell and reached for it. The golden item was cold, but every thing felt cold to him. There was a clinging noise that came from the bell and it was loud to him.

Faint footsteps were heard and then the door opened. The Black Rider walked over to the bed and softly sat on the edge. She took out her PDA and typed.

_*Hey Masaomi.^^ It's been awhile* _

Kida smiled slightly and croaked out, "Yea. It has hasnt it? Uhh, Celty right? Where am I?"

_*Oh, Shizuo brought you here after he found you in an alley with a knife in your side. And here is mine and Shinra's apartment* _

"Are you two inlove? How old is he?"

_*I guess you could say that we love eachother. And Shinra is 24* _

The blonde tried to sit up again, but it hurt even worse than before. Celty tried to help, but Kida refused. He reached for his phone that was on the table beside the bed. He looked at the date and was amazed. The last time he looked at his phone was Monday, it was now Wednesday. He had been here for almost three days! Once again, he tried to get up, but this time, Celty pushed him back down softly. Kida sighed. "Celty, will you please tell me what happened?"

**Part 2 **

Izaya sat at his desk, bored out of his freakin mind. "Uhh, Namie, why dont you just go home for the rest of the night. The long haired woman sent him a glare.

"You want me to walk home now, at ten o'clock? Something is seriously wrong with you".

The raven haired man raised an eyebrow, "Oh. So you _want_ to stay here with me? Im honored!" He got out of his swirlie chair and down on one knee.

She turned and grabbed her jacket before walking out the door. Izaya sat on the floor, a hand holding up his head. "Rude~"

His rust colored eyes looked over at his glowing phone. Standing up and reaching over to grab it, a smile spread across his face. "Yes, Saki?"

**Part 3**

The brunette walked up to his door. She knocked only once before he opened it up and pulled her inside. "Welcome back to my humble home", he purred with a bow. "What can I help you with?" Saki sighed and blinked.

"You know what I want to know. Where is Masaomi?" The name was hard to choke out. She hadnt said it in awhile. Kida hadnt been seen since Monday, and tomorrow would be his third day missing.

The raven haired man went and sat down on his couch, throwing an arm over the back and motioning for her to come and sit. As she did, he spoke. "I have already told you, I dont know where Masaomi is". A tear stung at her grey eyes. "Y-your telling me a lie. Your an Informant... your suppose to know this stuff!" His rust colored eyes had an agitated glaze in them.

"I know Im suppose to know everything, but I honestly dont have a clue where Kida went. He had an 'accident' and then vanished".

Saki sniffled, "Wh-what accident? And where the hell is he Izaya?" She flinched as he moved closer. Using his thumb, the info broker wiped a tear from her face.

"He was stabbed. And for the last time, I dont know where he was taken". Honesty was shining in his eyes, and his face was serious. Saki stared at him, before she fell into his chest. Tears staining his black shirt, he put a hand on the back of her head.

"You keep changing the last part", the brunette sobbed into his chest. "First, you said you dont know where he is. Then, you said you dont know where he went. And you just said that you dont know where he was taken". "My dear Saki, what do you see in him? He almost got you killed, he put you in the hospital. For crying out loud, the two days he has been gone, he hasnt even called you. Why do you love him so much?"

She rose her head and stared him in the eyes. "Because, he and I both were a pawn to you. You told me to pretend, to act like I loved him. But sometimes, when you enjoy the role so much, the acting becomes real. And that's what happened. Also, I love him because you dont like him. I love him, and like you. But your older, and like I said, I _love_ him. And only _like_ you".

**Part 4**

**-TIME SKIP- **

Midnight struck, and Kida was standing on the small balcony outside of Shinra and Celty's apartment. The moon was full, and the air was cool that Friday night. It felt good to have the cool breeze go across his face. Looking up at the almost full moon, Kida sighed. "Saki, I know you cant hear me, but, I love you. I know that the moon cant deliever messages, and my phone is dead. Saki, when I leave here, please forgive me. Mikado and Anri, I want you two to forgive me too. I love you guys too. And, Im sorry Im keeping my secret of being the Yellow Scarves leader. If I tell you, it will only make life harder. Damn it all, all the secrets, all of the shit that I keep from you all. And I know I dont usually talk to you, God, but... please help my friends to move on with their lives. That is all I ask of you. And I know I must sound crazy up here, talking to the moon and all, but, I feel like the weight on my shoulders has lifted some".

**END **

**Ok, how was it? It has been awhile since I last updated, so enjoy. The next chapter should be wrapping things up, but like I said, this story could be longer. Alright, I have a few stories that Im working on while Im working on this. **

**Broken Wings, Forgotten, and tow Death Note stories. But Im not tellin' the names. :3**


	9. Crashing From the High

**Chapter 9 has arrived! So, if your reading this and are still wondering why I kept saying that Kida's white hoodie had a major part, well... not **_**major**_**, but yea. In this chapter, most of everything will become clearer, hopefully. And after this chapter, there might be one or two more chapters, just to wrap things up. On an unrealated note, I know I told you I was working on **_**two**_** Death Note stories, but Im quitting one and just writing the one that Im farther on. Back to this, the title of this chapter comes from the song "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. I know, it has been about a month since the last update... :3 Read and review! **

**Crashing From the High **

It was Monday morning when Kida was sitting on the back of the Black Rider's bike. He had on a pitch black helmet and was holding onto Celty. She was taking him to school, Shinra had made a call yesterday and explained that Masaomi had had a massive cold and was too sick to come to school. _And to think, the stupid ass teachers actually believed him. And I even have this doctor's note... _

In an instant, they were at the front of Raira Academy. Infact, they were the first ones there. Well, Kida was. He waved goodbye to Celty as she zoomed off, then he stood by the gate waiting for others to show up.

He was alittle pissed when he left school because everyone was asking why he hadnt showed up. "I was sick", he lied to them all. It wasnt really a lie, he had been stabbed and put in a "hopsital". So in heinsite, he was "sick".

"Masaomi! Wait up!" The blonde turned to see Mikado running after him. Kide didnt even notice that he had been speed walking. "Kida-kun. I know you told the others you were sick, but I know what happened. Y-you were stabbed... right?"

His eyes widened slightly, but didnt look at his friend. "Yea, no big deal though. I didnt even hurt".

"Kida... Izaya Orihara did it, didnt he?"

_Damn Mikado, your making me feel guilty..._ "Yes."

"Why didnt you tell me? We need to tell the police, have him arrested. You cant just let him go like-"

"Shut up Mikado!" As soon as it was out, he regreted it. His honey hues were scorched over, and his teeth were gritted. "I-Im sorry. Just please leave me alone for alittle while. I need to talk to Saki..." And he walked off, not even looking back at his friend. The clouds became darker and a few drops of rain fell before it started pouring. "Great..."

The next thing he saw was Saki's door. He knocked and she came out. "Oh my gosh..." and she embraced him in a tight hug. They stood there on her porch, the rain making a soothing sound. Kida explained what had happened, and Saki looked amazed. "That basterd, he could have gotten you killed". "That was the plan..."

A few days had went by and everything was quiet. It was nice to have his old life back, even if it meant that he had to completely forget the past. He could do that. But then, he remembered what Izaya had told him in the hospital:

_"No matter how hard you try to forget her or the past, both of them will catch up to you..."_

Kida hated remembering, all it brought was pain. And he hated the fact that Saki was stil inlove with him, she deserved so much better.

****Time Skip****

Months had went by, now school was out and Kida had spent everyday with his Saki. Mikado and Anri were still going strong, but Masaomi didnt know how longer he could take it with Saki. He loved her dearly, but bad things between the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars were going down, and he didnt want her to get hurt again.

Kida sat in his room and stared out his window. Saki was suppose to call him, but that was an hour ago. Just as he was to call her when his phone rang, and it was her. "Hello."

"_We have something important to you. Wanna guess what it is?_"

**There is chapter nine. Sorry it was short, I think it was. But I didnt really know what to do with it. Sorry if it disappointed you T-T **

**Anyway, Im taking a break from this, so dont worry about an update. My muse for this story has dropped to an all time low. It's been about a month since the last update... oh no, just 13 days. Oh well, enjoy this short update! It's the last one for a while!**


	10. White

**Here is the last chapter of Somebody That I used to Know. Sorry if it is crappy, but I just wanted to go ahead and finish it. Alright! The title of this chapter is "White", I don't know why, it just is.**

_**White **_

Kida ran with all his might. They had Saki, again. How could he let this happen, again? Was he really as weak as others thought? Right now, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was save her. He stopped when he stood in front of the Yellow Scarves warehouse. _This is it. This is my chance to change the past. That son of a bitch Izaya doesn't know what he's talking about._

Masaomi burst open the door. Everyone went silent and turned to face him. On the stage was Horada and Saki. He was holding her arms behind her back, not letting her run to Kida. "Let. Her. Go," he said through gritted teeth. "Or what? Will our fearless leader kill us? Sure kid, you have a talent for fighting. But that ain't gonna save ya now," Horada cackled and pulled on Saki's arms. She let out a bone chilling scream and Kida snapped.

He barged onto the stage, only to be greet by a fist to the face. The blonde fell to his knees and stared at the ground. He felt something hard hit the back of his head and he blacked out. Why was he so weak? Why now?

A bright light shone on his face. Kida woke up and saw that he was in the hospital. "Uugg," he groaned when he felt pain in the back of his head. "What happened?" he looked around and saw Mikado asleep in the chair near the bed. He also saw his white hoodie covered in blood. "What the hell? Mikado, Mikado! Wake up," he said in a painful tone.

Mikado opened his eyes and yawned. "Kida-kun, you're awake. Do you need anything?" "Yes, what happened? And where is Saki?"

"Well, someone called the cops and they arrested Horada and most of the gang members. They would have arrested you too, but they saw that you were dying so the cops brought you and Saki to the hospital. She's fine, they just wanted to run some tests on her and ask her some questions."

Kida closed his eyes. "So, you know that I was the leader of the Yellow Scarves?" Mikado didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he answered, "Yes. And you need to know that I am the leader of the Dollars." Masaomi's eyes snapped opened and he gasped. "R-really? Wow, who would have guessed that two best friends were the leaders of rival gangs?"

A few days passed, and Saki hadn't come by to see him. Why would she when all Kida brought her was danger? Then, there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he croaked. Saki stepped and smiled at him. "Kida-kun...?" she whispered. He blinked at her and then smiled. "Come on. I don't bite," he teased. Saki shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry that you got hurt because of me..." she whispered. "No," Masaomi hissed. "It was all my fault, just like when you got hurt."

Saki leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you Masaomi Kida. But you are so stupid." "I know... and I love you too."

**There. I don't think it ended like I wanted, but I don't give a fuck because I finished it. If I think of a better way to end it, I will change it. But for now, that's what you have to go off of. Bye~!**


End file.
